seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The New Princess
:Polvina: What is it, Ester? :Tubarina: Why are you dragging us out here? :Ester: You’ll see. I don’t want to spoil the surprise! :Tubarina: What surprise? :gather around them :Ester: This surprise! :Barracuda: happily :Polvina: gasps Barracuda! :Tubarina: We’re outta here! off Ester, over here! :Polvina: Get away from them! :Ester: It’s alright. Watch. :Barracuda: happily, then leaving :Polvina: Barracuda are always grumpy. :Tubarina: They don’t like anybody. :Ester: But they weren’t grumpy. They were happy. :Polvina: They can’t be happy! :Tubarina: Shouldn’t be happy. :Ester: But they are happy. :Polvina: Why is that? :Ester: We need to find out. :girls begin following the barracuda :Polvina: So, which way did they go? :Ester: They’re around here somewhere. :Barracuda: happily :Girls: gasp :Tubarina: Who is that? :Ester: It’s not a princess. :Polvina: It’s a girl! From Dryland! :Tubarina: Is she making them happy? :Polvina: Do I have to remind you that- :Ester: A Drylander should never see us? :Tubarina: We know. :Barracuda: happily :Polvina: She is making them happy. :Tubarina: She’s a Drylander. She can’t do that! :Ester: She shouldn’t do that. :Polvina: She is doing that. :Barracuda: happily, following the girl :Tubarina: She’s going. :Ester: And the barracuda are following! :Tubarina: And so are we! :Polvina: Too late! :Ester: We’ve lost her. :Tubarina: It was amazing, Father. :Shark King: Are you sure the barracuda were being friendly towards the Drylander? :Tubarina: They were, Father. :Ester: And they were laughing, sir. :Polvina: Because they were so happy. :Shark Queen: Happy barracuda? :Shark King: laugh Barracuda are never happy. And they don’t swim with Drylanders. :Shark Queen: Girls, it mighta looked that way, but it can’t have possibly have been like that. :Shark King: Now girls, you didn’t see it. It never happened. And I wouldn’t tell anyone about it. :Polvina: I don’t understand, Your Highness. :Ester: You don’t want us to tell anyone? :Tubarina: About a thing we didn’t see that never happened, even though we did see it? :Shark King: Precisely. :Shark Queen: Now, isn’t there something you girls have to do? :Tubarina: Mm, no, Mother. :Ester: Not really. :Polvina: Nothing right now. :Shark King: I suggest you find something, then, and quickly. :Girls: Yes, Your Highness. :closes door :Polvina: So, what are we doing? :Tubarina: Shh! We’re listening in, that’s what. :Ester: Shark King Don’t tell anyone about something we didn’t see? to normal That’s weird. :Shark Queen: Could it be true? :Shark King: That the Barracuda Princess fell in love with a Drylander and left Salacia? :Shark Queen: And that’s why the Barracuda Royal Family disappeared? :Shark King: I can’t believe such a thing would happen. :Shark Queen: But what if the Drylander the girls saw is a descendant of the lost Barracuda family? :Shark King: Oh, it’s a legend, my dear. A Dryland girl couldn’t be a Sea Princess. Could she? :Tubarina: Could she? :Shark King: That’s what I just said. :Shark Queen: I didn’t say anything. :Shark King: Well, someone did. :Tubarina: gasp Quickly! :girls leave :Shark King: door Hmm. :Tubarina: A Drylander? One of us? :Polvina: Oh, and a princess of the lost Royal Barracuda Family. :Ester: We’ll know more tomorrow. :Polvina: When we go and find the girl again? :Ester: You got it! :Tubarina: You really think the Drylander will come back here? :Ester: I don’t know, but it’s our best guess. :Tubarina: And what will we do if we see her again? :Polvina: We can’t let her see us. :Tubarina: But that means we can’t talk to her. :Ester: We’ll work it out when we see her. :Polvina: I did bring my book on the ancient Barracuda Kingdom. :Tubarina: And that will help us how? :Ester: We’ll work out that too when we find her. :Tubarina: So, we’re making a list of things to work out? :Polvina: Once we find her. :Ester: No problem! We find the barracuda and we’ll find the Dryland girl. :Barracuda: happily :Tubarina: Oh, found them! :Ester: Now follow them! :Barracuda: happily :Polvina: The girl really does make them happy. :Tubarina: Is that enough to make her a lost Barracuda Princess? :Barracuda: happily :Ester: She’s going! :Tubarina: Let’s not lose her this time! :Ester: We won’t! :Polvina: Where is she going? :Tubarina: We’ve never seen Drylanders on this island before. :Polvina: We’ve never been on this island before. :Ester: It’s a first time for everyone. Come on. :Ester: This must be where she lives. :Tubarina: Over there! :Girl: “Garoo!” :Mother: “Gularoo.” :Tubarina: gasp That must be the girl’s mother! :Polvina: Look at all those things they have. :Mother: fee remene.” :Girl: ni nare.” :Polvina: Her mother must be a scientist! :Ester: Maybe the girl is a scientist too. :Tubarina: They look just like normal Drylanders to me. :Ester: We need a test. :Tubarina: What sort of test? :Ester: A test to make sure they don’t have anything to do with the Barracuda Royal Family. :Tubarina: And how do we do that? :Ester: Polvina? :Polvina: Why look at me? :Tubarina: Well, this is where you usually come up with a bright idea, right? :Ester: Right? :Polvina: Uh… :Ester: Come on, Polvina, we’re counting on you! :Polvina: Well, okay, well maybe I do have one. :Tubarina: I knew it! :Ester: What do we need? :Polvina: My book on the old Barracuda Kingdom and a stick. :Tubarina: Done. :Polvina: She should see the writing just about… now! :Girl: gasp Dougy testa igna.” :Mother: yukakara.” :Tubarina: What does the writing say? :Polvina: It says “hello” in the ancient barracuda language. :Girl: nare.” :Mother: “Motarua.” :Tubarina: You see? They don’t know what it means. They’re just plain old Drylanders. :Ester: Hold on! Something’s happening. :Polvina: What’s she doing in there? :Girl: two ann.” :Mother: “Iturenai!” :Ester: gasp That bracelet! We’ve got to get a look at it. :Tubarina: More sneaking? :Polvina: We don’t sneak… :Ester: …we explore. :Ester: Let’s make this quick. :Polvina: Look! gasp It’s the old language of the Barracuda Kingdom! :Tubarina: This must belong to the old Barracuda Royal Family. :Ester: Why does the girl have it? :Polvina: Where did she get it? :Tubarina: And why does she have to come back now? :clattering :Girl: “Gutenare!” :Ester: gasp Did she see us? :Polvina: I don’t think so. :Tubarina: What is she doing? :Polvina: She’s looking at the sand. :Ester: She’s found our footprints! :Tubarina: And she’s following them! :Ester: Right to us! :frantically run back to the sea :Tubarina: Back to the sea! :Ester: Keep your voice down! :Polvina: Oh no! I dropped the book! :Tubarina: We’ll come back for it! :Ester: We can’t let her see us! :Tubarina: So, how did all that help us? :Ester: We just have more questions. :Polvina: Has that bracelet been handed down in the girl’s family? :Tubarina: If it has, then she really must be the Barracuda Princess. :Ester: Maybe she just found it in the sea. :Tubarina: Well, then she’s just a lucky Drylander. :Polvina: Oh! Barracuda! :Ester: Don’t worry! Remember? They’re happy! :Barracuda: angrily :Tubarina: They were happy. :Polvina: But they’re not happy now! :Ester: And they’re not happy with us! :Barracuda: angrily :Polvina: Why are they angry with us? :Tubarina: Who knows? :Ester: Just get away from them! :Tubarina: panting Let’s make sure we don’t get trapped. :Polvina: Too late! :Ester: We already are! :Tubarina: So, where are the barracuda? :Polvina: There they are! :Barracuda: happily :Ester: They’re happy again. :Polvina: There’s why. :Barracuda: happily :Girls: The girl! screaming :Polvina: Do you think she saw us? :Tubarina: I don’t think so. :Ester: Boy, that was close. :Tubarina: But what if the girl is a Sea Princess? :Ester: We can’t find out if we run away from her. :Tubarina: Oh, if only we could talk to her and she could understand us. :Ester: Of if we could understand her. :Polvina: Maybe we’ll see her tomorrow. We do have to go back for that book, remember? :Ester: I hope she’ll still be there. :Povina: And I hope we can find the book. :Tubarina: They’re gone! :Polvina: They must have left early this morning. :Tubarina: It’s like they were never here. :Polvina: gasp Over there! :Ester: What is it? :Polvina: It’s my book on the old Barracuda Kingdom. :Ester: But that’s not where you dropped it. :Tubarina: Someone must have put it there. :Polvina: gasp It had to be the girl. :Ester: She found it and knew it was ours. :Tubarina: And that’s not all! :Ester: The girl must have written this! :Tubarina: It’s in the old barracuda language. :Ester: What does it say, Polvina? :Polvina: Oh, um, I’m working on it right now… it says… gasp “Goodbye friends.” :Tubarina: But, that means… :Ester: gasp She must have seen us after all! :Polvina: She couldn’t have! :Tubarina: Well, why has she written this message? :Ester: Does that mean she really is a Sea Princess? :Polvina: I’m confused. :Tubarina: Yeah, now we have more questions than answers. :Polvina: I wonder if she’ll ever come back. :Tubarina: I hope so. :Ester: I hope so too. Then we can solve the mystery of who she is. :Polvina: Maybe. Eh, maybe not. Right now though, we should go home. :Tubarina: You’re right. Race you both! :Ester: Hey, that’s not fair! :Polvina: Here we come! :Girls: laughing